New Girl on Sodor
by SydWritesStories
Summary: Sir Topahm Hatt's niece comes to play with Thomas and his friends! I am terrible at summaries sorry lol Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Arrival Pt 1

**Hello, you may know me through my OK K.O fanfiction, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I just lost motivation for a while, it happens to everyone ^^**

 **But, now, I'm here with something completely different. It may be odd for a teenager to be invested in Thomas the Tank Engine but I can't help it haha! This show had a huge involvement in my childhood and I cherish it even when I'm deemed 'too old' to still enjoy it. This fanfiction doesn't have an overall story, but it's made up of a bunch of short stories about the adventures of Thomas and his friends (none of them will be in chronological order) along with a brand new friend!**

 **Let me know what you think of it! I hope you enjoy!**

It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. The birds were singing and the children were happily playing. The island was home to what was known as the North Western railways, run by Sir Topahm Hatt, or the Fat Controller. This railway was popular with the residents of the island as well as those who come to visit from the Mainland. The engines who work on this railway were also beloved by many. Some engines shunt cars or pull goods trains while others pull passenger coaches. Some work in the yard, some work at the docks, some work at the quarry and even some worked at the mines. One of these popular engines was Edward, he was a mixed-traffic tender engine who was painted in a bright blue with red stripes. A number 2 was also painted on his tender. He was one of the older engines but he was also a very hard worker and very reliable with special jobs. Sure, he isn't really strong enough to do big jobs like pull the Express or the Kipper run but the Fat Controller trusts him to be a really useful engine.

Recently, rumors had been spreading among the engines about Sir Topahm Hatt's seven year old niece, Katherine, moving to the Island of Sodor from America. Edward didn't pay much attention to these rumors and just treated them as such. That is, until one day when he was called into Knapford Station for a very special job. It was a very misty morning, and hardly anyone was awake, so he didn't expect anyone to actually be waiting for him when he arrived at the station. Boy, was he wrong. Not even two minutes after he halted to a stop at the platform, a young girl ran, excited, out of the Fat Controller's office. She jumped straight into Edward's cab. He was surprised to say the least and he actually wanted to be cross with the troublesome kid. But, it was also pretty cute so he chuckled.

"Katherine!" Called a familiar male voice, then the Fat Controller came running outside as well. He looked flustered and overworked. He really needs to take a few days off or something. Then the young girl looked out of Edward's cab and giggled. The Fat Controller sighed, in both relief and frustration.

"I apologize Edward, maybe I shouldn't have told her which engine she were to look out for." He sighed. Edward didn't mind much, he guessed this girl was Katherine, as the Fat Controller as referred to her as. She hopped out of his cab and he got a real good look at her. She was pretty small for her age. She had medium length brown hair with tints of blonde at the bottom. It was held up in a hair tie as well. She wore a blue and orange stripped tang top with darker blue jeans. She even had freckles.

She gave him a toothy smile and spoke in a adorable squeaky voice, "Hi! I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat!"

"And I'm Edward, but I'm sure your uncle already told you that." The blue engine smiled warmly. Kat giggled as a response. The Fat Controller rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, your special will involve you watching over my dear niece. She will accompany you while you're off doing your regular jobs." Sir Topahm Hatt looked more nervous about handing a job like this to an engine rather than assured. Edward noticed this and he had to admit, this did seem a bit irresponsible and silly. He was an engine for goodness sake, he can't play babysitter! But Kat looked excited. If the Fat Controller were to go as far as assign an engine to keep Kat occupied, then why can't she go out and play with the other children? Something must have happened. He wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he just said 'Yes, Sir' somewhat anxiously and Kat jumped right back into his cab. The Fat Controller thanked him and went back to working in his office.

"Peep, peep!" He whistled and he pulled out of the station. He made sure to not go too fast so Kat wouldn't be overwhelmed because she likely hasn't ridden a train before, at least as far as he knows. He still can't believe the Fat Controller gave him a silly job like this. He puffed into the shunting yard where a certain black mixed-traffic, tender engine was complaining about having to deal with troublesome trucks, as usual. He was James, and he was one of the newer engines to arrive on the Island of Sodor. A number 5 was also painted on his tender. Upon spotting Edward, James spoke up, looking cross.

"Where have you been, Old Iron?" He groaned as he pushed a few more cars into their place. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I was given a special and I was held up at Knapford." He explained.

"What 'special'?" The younger engine questioned. Just as he had finished the statement, Kat decided to poke her small head out out of Edward's cab. She chirped a friendly 'hello' to James. The black engine looked surprise at first but then he suddenly burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me! You're 'special' is to babysit!?" He continued to laugh until his boiler ached and even the troublesome trucks joined in. Edward's face flushed and he was cuppled up to a goods train scheduled to be delivered to the docks. Kat, meanwhile, didn't understand why James thought it was so funny that Edward was watching over her for the day. It was fun. Edward puffed out of the yard and headed towards the docks. Along the way, Edward ran into Gordon and Henry and they both were greeted with a 'hello' from Kat as they passed. Gordon made a sarcastic comment and began to laugh, Henry did the same. And each time, Edward felt more and more embarrassed. Honestly, he didn't like other engines laughing at him, whether it would be for his old age or the fact he had a child riding in his cab. Why couldn't the Fat Controller chose a different engine for this job, or better yet, an actual babysitter?

As the blue engine was riding along the tracks, Kat was leaning out of the cab, happily observing the surrounding land in wonder. She had never explored the railway like this, there were so many things she had never seen. It felt nice to be out in the country rather than New York where she used to live. It wasn't long until Edward halted to a stop at the docks. In the blindness of her own excitement, Kat jumped out of Edward's cab without his knowledge as he was watching Cranky unload his cargo. Cranky didn't notice a little girl exiting Edward's cab either, neither did Salty. Edward wasn't watching like he should've been.

Think the girl was sitting still in his cab, he let out a 'peep, peep' as his cargo was unloaded and he began to puff back to the shunting yard. At this point, Kat was no where to be seen but Edward didn't pay much attention.

 **End of chapter one! There, obviously, will be a second part to this chapter as well. Let's see what happens when Edward realizes that he lost a seven year old at the docks lol**

 **Thomas the Tank Engine and its characters don't belong to me.**


	2. Arrival Pt 2

**And here's part 2 of 'Arrival'!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Thomas the Tank Engine and its characters don't belong to me.**

Edward pulled into the yard and he was uncuppled from his train. He had left the docks a while ago, and he noticed the lack of activity from Kat, and she was unusually quiet. She didn't even say 'hi' to anyone he puffed by. He went by Gordon again and the bigger blue tender engine had given him a look of confusion and surprise. Why? He'd thought Gordon would start laughing again at his stupid new job. He brushed it off and he went off to start shunting a few cars. But then, the Fat Controller came by, he looked just as confused as Gordon earlier, and even a bit cross.

"Edward, I had gotten a call from the Docks Manager saying that he found Katherine running about the docks. She was looking for you." He said, looking even more cross as he explained the situation.

Edward was surprised, he left Katherine by herself at the docks! He felt terrible, "I'm sorry, Sir..." He also wanted to argue that the job was stupid and unnecessary in the first place but he kept his mouth shut.

Sir Topahm Hatt sighed, "Oh, Edward, I understand that this special was a bit dumb and that it made you somewhat of a laughing stock. But, this was also a very big responsibility and very important to me that Katherine would be left in your care. You are one of my most reliable engines and there was a huge reason why you were chosen to carry out this job." He explained gently. Edward understood, but he had one more question.

"But, Sir, why does it have to be an engine? Can't you hire an actual babysitter?" He asked carefully. The Fat Controller sighed once again and took off his top hat, looking sad. Edward was surprised.

"I cannot give you any details, Edward, but I'm afraid it's because of her sensitive nature towards other people. She's always been anxious about meeting new people and I was afraid of how she would handle moving to a new home. Especially after the tragedy that took away her parents..." He paused. Edward's eyes widened in shock, he had no idea...Sir Topahm Hatt continued, putting his top hat back on, "I can't trust that the people on this island would welcome her as warmly as my engines would. You've all been very kind to others and new face on the island doesn't make much of a difference. That is why I trusted you with her, because I believed you would take this as seriously as you would with any other job." He finished explaining. Edward thought about this new information for a bit. The Fat Controller trusted him with an important job that also meant a lot to the Fat Controller and he blew it. Then, he became determined

"I promise, Sir, I won't let you down next time." He promised. Sir Topahm Hatt shook his head.

"I'm afraid there may not be a next time, after this, Katherine may not even come outside of the office again." Edward frowned, the Fat Controller climbed in his cab, "But, let's go pick her up." Edward let out a 'peep, peep' of his whistle and pulled out of yard and towards the docks.

Upon arriving, the Docks Manager was waiting for them. He looked cross as well. Edward slowed to a stop and the Fat Controller jumped out of his cab. The two talked for a bit and then the Docks Manger gestured to his office nearby. He and Sir Topahm Hatt walked inside. Edward was waiting impatiently for them to come back out for a while. Salty had come by and asked him what was going on, but Edward only said it was 'business'. After another ten minutes or so, Sir Topahm Hatt walked out, Katherine was next to him and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. They were both followed by the Docks Manager. The young girl looked upset and scared, and seeing that look on her face made Edward feel even worse. The Fat Controller helped Kat into Edward's cab and he climbed in afterwards. No word was spoken. He was given the okay to go and Edward puffed out of the docks and back to Knapford.

Upon arriving, Sir Topahm Hatt jumped out and Kat followed slowly after him. The Fat Controller told Edward to head back to the sheds for the day and Edward hesitantly puffed back to his shed. Henry and Gordon were already there, the green tender engine was asleep while the other was almost there. Edward went around on the turntable and backed into his shed next to Gordon's. It was getting dark and he knew he should sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he did today. It was a silly job to watch over Kat but it was also important to the Fat Controller, and he screwed it all up. As those thoughts swirled around in his mind, it somehow lulled him to sleep.

The next morning, Edward had just woken up when the Fat Controller had come over to the sheds and, what do you know, Katherine was with him. Seemingly just as cheerful as she was yesterday. Sir Topahm Hatt addressed his engines, "There is going to be a minor change in jobs from now on. As you likely know, Edward was tasked with keeping an eye on my niece, Katherine, yesterday. But there was an incident yesterday regarding this assignment..." Edward frowned at the mention, but the Fat Controller continued, "So, I realized that maybe one engine cannot have this responsibility on their own, so we have set up a schedule. One of you will watch her today and another will watch her tomorrow and so on. So, that way, you will all will be put in charge of her at some point or another." He smiled. Gordon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Edward's eyes brightened. Kat had finally noticed his presence and she smiled at him brightly. The Fat Controller had even explained that Edward will start and left. Edward spoke up finally.

"But, I thought you were mad at me for leaving you alone." He said. Katherine laughed.

"A little, but I can't stay mad at anyone for long."

"I'm so sorry, though, I had no idea how important this was to you and your uncle."

"That's okay, Ed, I know you won't do it again." She giggled and climbed into Edward's cab. This brought a smile to Edward's face and he puffed slowly out of the sheds to start the day.

 **Yeet ^^**


	3. A (Possibly) New Friend

**Eyyyyyy! Back again!**

 **Imma just let you all know that you can suggest any short story ideas if you have any, as it is possible that I could run out of ideas! Feel free to make a review with your suggestion and I'll do it based on if I like it. Thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Thomas the Tank Engine and characters don't belong to me!**

Katherine Hatt was a cheerful twelve year old who has made friends with many of the engines on the Island of Sodor. She is the niece of Sir Topahm Hatt, the controller of the Northwestern Railway, who had moved to the island from America at the age of seven. Not long after she's arrived, it's been established that each of the engines will take a day to keep an eye on her throughout the day. One day, it'll be Edward, and the next day, Henry, and so on. She is especially close to Edward and he acts as somewhat of a father figure to her, even if he is a literal train. She enjoys riding in his cab and she even learned a few of the controls and his driver sometimes lets her pull on the brake or something. Although, there have been a few accidents. Overall, she couldn't imagine being happier anywhere than with the number 2 engine. That is, until a certain small green tank engine arrived to Sodor.

Katherine was spending the day with James, much to her dismay. She never really got along with James, as his chatter did annoy her sometimes. However, he wasn't on her mind at all. In fact, she was thinking about what her uncle had told her the other day. He was expecting a new engine to arrive on the island today, mostly to help Edward in the yard and to pull coaches. She wasn't really told much about him, she may even know less than the other engines. Anyway, James was retorting to Gordon's commentary about his small size and wooden brake blocks. In which, he says that he is not "too small" and there was nothing wrong with his brakes. Katherine found this amusing because, to be honest, she thinks James is no bigger than Edward and who makes brake blocks out of wood when they could catch on fire? She doesn't want to be rude to Ed, but she had to be honest about it. Gordon huffed away with his goods train, he never like pulling goods trains and always complained about the trucks giving him trouble.

So, Kat wasn't surprised that when, later on, Edward was called in by the Fat Controller to help Gordon up his hill! She couldn't tell if Gordon just wasn't as strong as he makes out to be or he was just lazy when it comes to goods trains. While Edward was gone, helping the big blue 'pride' of the island, Kat noticed a small engine puffing along the track next to James while she and him we're at Knapford. He was a small green tank engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. She's had never seen an engine that small so she was surprised. That must be uncle's new engine! He spotted James and asked where Knapford is. Kat held back laughter when James replied with the fact that they are in Knapford. She heard the pounding of pistons nearby and Edward came rolling along a couple tracks over. He must have heard the new voice because his face had 'confusion' written all over it. The new engine introduced himself as Thomas. Katherine hopped out of James's cab and approached Thomas in between tracks. Edward quickly warned her to be careful and she replied with, "I'm fine, dad!" She said 'dad' in a sarcastic tone. Edward was used to that though. Katherine was about to speak when Gordon came by again, chuckling once he saw Thomas.

"Sir Topahm Hatt must have made a mistake, you are much too small." He commented, smirking. Kat opened her mouth again to retort but the smaller engine beat her too it.

"No, I'm not-" He said something else, but Katherine didn't pay much attention and just went back into James' cab, deciding that she'll introduce herself to Thomas later. James, then, puffed out of Knapford to continue with his day.

As the afternoon went by, Katherine did see Thomas working in the yard with Edward, or, at least, trying. He made plenty of mistakes for a beginner, but she knew he'll get the hang of it. Soon, the day was over and James went back to the sheds for the night. Edward was already in his shed with Thomas next to him. Katherine jumped out of James' cab and helped him out on the turntable. Edward watched her happily, she was learning a lot about how the railway works. Perhaps, she'll take over for the Fat Controller when he retires. Thomas was watching Katherine too, confused, "Who is she?" He asked.

James backed into his shed next to Thomas and Katherine's jogged over to Edward, ignoring the other two engines. She leaned against Ed's buffered, smiling, "Uncle said I could ride with you tomorrow." She chirped. Edward looked surprised.

"But, I thought Gordon was taking you tomorrow." He smiled slightly. Katherine shook her head.

"I asked him and he said you could! Besides, Gordon never likes 'playing babysitter'." She giggled. Thomas was getting even more confused by the second he was listening in on this conversation. Finally, he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Edward and Kat finally looked at him. Kat smiled at Thomas.

"Basically one of you watch over me throughout the day, Edward is taking me tomorrow." Details, Katherine Hatt, details.

"Why?" Thomas pressed on.

"My uncle, Sir Topahm Hatt, put it up as an actual job." She explained, still vague but Thomas understood...and he cracked up.

"This is great! It really is like playing babysitter! There is no way I'm doing that!" He continued laughing. Katherine grew cross. Though, she was used to having engines laugh at this silly assignment, but Thomas had no right for it as he didn't know the importance it has to her uncle. She huffed and said good night to Edward before she headed home.

For the next few days, Thomas began to work better on the railway. Looks like Edward's teachings helped. However, he and Katherine hardly got along. She hated it when she got laughed at and Thomas did it as well as tease her almost everytime they saw each other. He was recently repainted the color blue and he got a number one painted on his side. Katherine scoffed, Thomas wore that number with ridiculous pride. He wasn't a number one anything aside from probably being the number one pain in the neck of the Island of Sodor. And she doesn't think her mind could change a bit about that statement.

One rainy morning, however, Henry was supposed to take Katherine today. But he didn't come pick her up at Knapford Station. She grew worried and went over to the sheds to see if he's there. Surprise, surprise, he was hiding in his shed. Kat heard about the rainy day when Henry hid in a tunnel to avoid getting his paint job ruined by the rain. The Fat Controller ended up literally brick up the tunnel and keep him in there's until he was ready to come out. Of course, he did get out, but the rain still sparks fear within him. Kat looked at him with worry.

"Henry, please come on out." She pleaded. He refused to listen to her. And this went on for the next twenty minutes, with Katherine trying to talk him out of the shed and him refusing. She heard pistons pounding behind her suddenly and she turned to find the one engine she didn't want to see. Thomas pulled up to Henry on the turntable, hardly noticing Katherine nearby. The small blue engine asked why Henry was hiding and the green engine explained that he was afraid of the rain.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just water." Thomas, who was half way in the shed, backed up and into the rain which started the pour. Katherine took cover underneath the shed. After a few more words had been spoken, Henry crept out of the she did slowly, Katherine hopped into his cab as he did. After a short while, Henry had realized his fears for rain were nonexistent. In fact, he came to enjoy it. Thomas smiled and backed onto the turntable and out of Henry's way. Katherine watched the blue tank engine the whole time, a little surprised as to what he just did to help Henry. She didn't have much time to ponder on it when Henry puffed quickly away to do his jobs.

Another few days went by and Sir Topahm Hatt has finally decided that Thomas was trust worthy enough to take on a very 'special' job.

"What!?" Katherine and Thomas gasped in unison.

"It's about time you two actually got along. And why are you dismayed, Katherine? You talked a bit highly of Thomas when he helped Henry out of his shed on that rainy day." Thomas blinked at this and glanced at the young girl. She blushed as well.

"That was one time, uncle! It doesn't mean we're friends!" She retorted. This earned her a scoff from Thomas.

"Regardless, Thomas will be keeping an eye on you for today and I hope you two have finally gotten along with each other by nightfall." The Fat Controller left Thomas and his niece at the sheds. Kat groaned in irritation. She faced Thomas.

"Come on then." She hopped into his cab and he slowly puffed away from the sheds. The morning as well as most of the afternoon, there were no words spoken between the tank engine and pre-teen. They certainly weren't doing what they were supposed to do and they weren't planning on it either. They were teased a few times by James and Gordon, much to their annoyance. Other than that, the day wore on.

However, something came up. Thomas was working with trucks with Edward and they we're simply chatting, while Katherine was listened with a bored expression on her face. She wished that this day would end already. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of extremely swift puffing close by. She couldn't tell who it was until the black mixed traffic engine wheeshed by, catching Thomas, Edward, and Kat off guard. Thomas called for James but didn't really get an answer as he was long gone. The blue tank engine stupidly stormed off after James as it was noticeable that he was going way too fast. Kat nearly fell off Thomas with how fast he was going along a branch line as well. Thomas chase after James, who was pulling a goods train, with speed that Kat had never seen from him before. Thomas called for James to use his brakes but he retorted with the fact that his brake blocks were on fire. Oh, come on...Kat steadied herself in Thomas' cab. The tank engine wasn't even paying almost no attention to her, let alone worrying whether she fell or not.

It wasn't until James and Thomas went along a sharp bend that James had derailed and Thomas was about to follow in his lead. Kat quickly pulled back the brake so Thomas slowed down and was unsteadily put back onto the rails. He breathed a sigh of relief, and Thomas actually smiled, "Thanks, Kat." Kat smiled as well.

James wasn't in a very happy mood, however, he was on his side and off the rails. Thomas told him that he's gonna get help and he quickly puffed away towards Tidmouth to get the break down train his driver told him about.

It took time, but eventually, the break down train did it's job and James was put back on the rails. Without being able to move, Thomas shunted him to the Steamworks to be fixed. Later on, that day, the engines were at the sheds, chatting about the events of the day. Kat and Thomas had also seemed to form a friendly bond with one another, though Edward seems to see it as more than just friendship. The Fat Controller came by as well and explained that James will be fully repaired and with a brand new coat of paint. He even said that Thomas will get his own branch line due to his heroic actions of the day. He was overjoyed and excited. Sir Topahm Hatt then addressed Kat so they could head home for the night. She said goodbye to all the engines and she even addressed Thomas personally.

"Perhaps, I should've given you more of a chance. And maybe we could be close friends. You are a really useful engine, Thomas." She smiled at him and a small blush crept onto his cheeks. The girl giggled and headed off after her uncle to head home. She casted a small glance at him before she disappeared. Edward chuckled and earned a skeptical glance from Thomas.

"What are you laughing about?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing, just something that I could see happening between you and Kat in the future-"

"She's a human twelve year old!"

"She won't be that young forever, and who says a human and an engine can't be in a relationship?"

 **"Perhaps the people reading this chapter** **\- oh, wait...it ended, nevermind."**

 **Thanks Tom, now let me know what you think! Have a nice day! Don't be mad, okay?**


End file.
